Life as a mortal
by KelpHead44
Summary: Percy and Annabeth both died in the giant war facing Gaia. After both choosing rebirth they're memories are restored and they are plopped into the bodies of a 7 year old son of athena (percy he's actually smart now) and a 8 year old daughter of posiedon (annabeth) how will they find each other and get to camp unarmed without being killed? rated T for minor swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Hello welcome to my first story so please don't be quick to hate on it. i'm actually using this as my second writing experience because i wrote stories on my own with no public knowing... i'm kinda awkward. well everythin belongs to Rick Riordan (sadly) so enjoy (short first chapter)**

* * *

Percy pov

the giant war is over and me and sadly me and Annabeth are in Elysium waiting to speak to Hades about rebirth (idk how it works). eventually he decides to show up,after we discuss the details he asks us if this is what we want and we tell him yes before we both go up and each take a drink from the lethe.

Hades pov

I really hope i'm not the one to tell Athena and Poseidon their children both chose rebirth as they would be deeply surprised and i don't know how they would react. well i guess it's time to guide their souls into new bodies. but before i can the two souls disappear and i have no idea where they went.

* * *

 **Sorry about the short chapter! i just need an introduction to give the story a start. but please review with ideas as i have a little to know planning for this story! Thanks! Baiii!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys what's up? well i'm back with another chapter in "Life as a Mortal!" (i'm going to hold a poll soon to change the title when i get some ideas. if you have some please tell me! or if you want it to stay the same.) Also shoutout to** **merendinoemiliano and Missmalraye for being the first to review the story (thanks!)!** **well as you know all things belong to Rick Riordan (except for James, Ella,(you'll find out) and the storyline) Welp onto the story!**

(just a line)

Percy pov

We suddenly found ourselves in a weirdly lit area with three old ladies who were staring at us, I quickly realized them as the fates. I looked quickly over at Annabeth and she had the same look of surprise written upon her face. We looked back at them and Annabeth asked "umm do you need us for something?". They nodded and the middle one said "You're lives are not over yet". The fate on the left held up a sea green string in her left hand and a grey one in her right. Meanwhile, the one on the right had a grey string in her left hand a sea green one in her right. Suddenly the strings fused each becoming a sea green and grey string. Suddenly a little boy with messy jet black hair and sharp grey eyes appeared in front of me and a girl with curly blond hair and dazzling sea green eyes appeared in front of Annabeth. "This is James" the middle one said gesturing to the boy in front of me "And this is Ella" she said gesturing to the little girl. "Ella is a daughter of Poseidon, while James is a son Athena" the middle fate nodded to them. Suddenly we were looking at the fates from the bodies of the kids i suddenly felt much smarter than i was but for some reason I still could feel my connection to the sea even though I was now as son of Athena. "Yes we understand that since you have your memories your powers remained as well." the middle fate said. " Try to reach Camp half-blood as soon as possible" she said "we believe another war is approaching." we nodded and we were suddenly launched into another story for us.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(Linebreak)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hades pov

I was going frantic with worry, how was I supposed to tell Poseidon and Athena that their prized children's souls were missing? I paced nervously when suddenly I felt the presence of their souls inside a mortal elementary school. Why would they be there? I asked myself. I made myself invisible and flashed there to see their souls inside two children who looked surprisingly like Perseus and Annabeth. Another thing I noticed was that now they both carried the scents of Poseidon and Athena. Confused I entered their minds and asked "what are you two doing here?" "we're on an important assignment for the fates" Perseus immediately responded. I was so surprised that I withdrew myself from their minds. Just before I left though I gave Perseus my blessing and information on how to use it.

another line

 **Well that's another chapter down of life as a mortal! please review if you have any comments or questions**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys i'm back! sorry about not being on in a while i've just had so many things going on and i've had some writers block but i'm back. also soon i'll be posting a poll to decide the new title. so far the three titles are**

 **Reborn**

 **Second Chances**

 **Life as a mortal(no change in the title)**

 **and as always everything but James,Ella and the storyline belongs to Rick Riordan (sadly)**

Percy pov

As Hades was leaving i suddenly felt a new surge of power enter me and somehow I knew how to use it. I looked over at Annabeth and she was looking at me with her dazzling green eyes as sharp as ever. Her eyes said it all _act normal. Don't act like a fool or give anything away._ I mentally gulped at her glare. "James?" his teacher called, "can you solve this for us?" I looked over to the board. It said 3 times 5. _15_ my brain generated. Surprised I recited the answer and the teacher said "correct, again." she smiled like I normally get answers right. This surprised me very much. Suddenly a bell rang signaling lunch "okay students," my teacher called "when you return we'll start ELA!"

Annabeth pov

After Hades left i glanced over at Percy to see him seemingly deep in thought. _Don't overthink yourself or you'll get hurt seaweed brain_ I laughed to myself. He suddenly looked over alert present in his eyes. I hardened my glance into a glare as if to say _don't be stupid seaweed brain. Act normal._ He seemed to understand so I turned my attention back to what was going on during the class.

Time skip

At lunch I met up with Percy and all the girls who were swarming him grew grumpy when he turned and hugged me tightly. "Hey!" I heard a yell ""what are you doing near my boyfriend!?" a snotty voice yelled. I looked over to see a little girl covered in makeup walking up to us. Percy turned as if he had done this before "okay well miss stuck-up" he hissed "i don't really remember who you are but you best get away from my friend before i make you regret coming near her." he wrapped me back up in his arms as the whole cafeteria gasped. "B-but" a brown haired boy called "James. You and Ella have been rivals for years. Did something happen this summer we don't know about?" Percy blushed "well me and Ella coincidentally went to the same place for the summer and we kind of grew on eachother" he stated. The whole cafeteria was watching by now. Suddenly a fourth grader came over and said coldly "i need to talk to these two." he hissed "alone!" and the whole group scattered as he dragged us out.

? Pov

I looked over at my two brothers. "Is it complete?" i called "yes brother it is. Soon earth will be ours!" he called back to me.

 **oooh double cliffhanger and some Annabeth pov finally! well see you next time baiiiiii**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back to life as a mortal! sorry if updates are a little slow from now on i'm going to be starting another story on this account so stay tuned in for that! Also i have a poll set up for what the title of this story should be so make sure to check that out! DISCLAIMER: all PJO charecters and places belong to Rick Riordan (sadly) any other characters and the storyline are mine at least. Enjoy!**

Percy pov

After the boy finished dragging us into an empty classroom we both spun around with our weapons raised. He put his hands up in surrender "I just want to talk" he said quickly. "Who are you?" Annabeth demanded. The boy shrugged "as of now i'm known as Steven. But i prefer my old name Luke Castellan." Annabeth's eyes widened before she leaped up and tackled him in a hug. After she released him i looked at him and asked "you're actually good now right? Like your not going to try and kill us again?" Luke laughed "I'm a good guy now Perce, I swear it on the Styx." Thunder rumbled overhead sealing his oath. Smiling I pulled him into a hug. After we were done telling our stories Luke asked "So basically you're a daughter of Poseidon with Athena's brains." He said pointing at Annabeth "and you're a son of Athena with Poseidon's powers." he finished pointing at me "basically" Annabeth responded. Luke nodded "well I assume you two want to get to Camp Half-Blood?" he asked. We both nodded. He smiled "Well then let's get you to camp!" he said.

Nico pov

My father was pacing back and forth in his throne room muttering "oh-no" over and over again. "Dad?" I called, his head whipped towards me "why do you keep saying oh no?" i asked. He sighed "After Percy and Annabeth were reborn they didn't lose their memories or their powers" he said quickly. "So?" i asked "what's so bad about that?". "They were born into the bodies of children of the opposite god or goddess" he said. "Wait." I said "a smart Percy?" My father snorted "is that all you understood?" I laughed "no dad i heard it all"

TIME SKIP

I was walking up to the school where Percy and Annabeth were supposed to be going to and i felt a weird sense of deja vu. I remembered when Percy and Annabeth had to come and get me from that school in i was approaching the school i noticed a large pack of hellhounds running rampid towards the school as three kids walked out looking every which way. I noticed the hellhounds focus on the kids. I stabbed my sword into the ground summoning a small group of about 15 skeletons. They ran towards the hellhounds while i ran to the kids. "Are you okay?" i asked them. The little boy in the middle suddenly yelled "Nico!" before running up and hugging me. "Percy?" i asked a little confused. He nodded so i looked to the girl "Annabeth?" i asked her, she nodded. I looked to the boy and asked "who are you?" he looked me right in the eye and said "Luke Castellan." I immediately drew my sword "traitor" i said. Percy and Annabeth stepped in front of him. I fell back very overwhelmed by the days events.

 **Well another chapter down in this story! Make sure to check out the poll and watch for a Harry Potter and Percy Jackson/Kane chronicles crossover on this account! Baaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiii!**


	5. Author's note

**Hey guys i know i haven't uploaded in a while. I've been busy, i have a lot of homework and i'm getting ready for regents examinations. so i'm putting it up to a vote, either i'll wait till the summer and continue with this story. Or, i'll delete this story and start it from scratch over the summer.**

 **Thanks for reading! I love you all!**

 **see you in the next upload! - KelpHead44**


End file.
